Warrior cats gone wild
by Rainys13
Summary: Leafpool and Cloudtail throw slumber parties. Firestar wants to be king and how is Mr.Wifflepineapplestrudelcakedukeoftacos the pink Pomeranian going to help Leafpool get revenge on Russetfur. Please do not flame. New Chapter up. Now rated T
1. Sleepover time Leafpool

Leafpool looked around the medicine cat den. Making sure everything was right. _Pillows, Check movies, Check CDs, Check magazines, Check make-up, Check and sleeping bags Checkaroo_. Thought Leafpool.

Leafpool was going to have her very first sleep over right in her own den. Now I only need to make sure this place is boy proof thought Leafpool. She had stuffed ponies as guard's fluffy fuzzy stuffed bunnies and to top it off a shrine to my little pony. For a second Leafpool thought _what if Cloudtail who is also having a party like stuffed ponies, stuffed bunnies and my little pony. Nah _he's far too cool for that. So Leafpool happily skipped off to greet her guest when they came

They should be here right about now. thought Leafpool. She heard the doorbell play "umbrella" and quickly ran over tripping over a bottle of soda and getting soaked in it. There in the doorway stood Whitewing, Leopardstar, Twanypelt, Mistyfoot, and Mothwing.

" Hey guys" mewed Leafpool. " I brought popcorn shrimp" mewed Leopardstar giving the soaked Leafpool a hug. " I brought panic at the disco and linkin park" mewed Whitewing pretending that she didn't see Leafpool covered in Soda. " I brought Starclan idol the whole third season" mewed Mistyfoot Who also gave Leafpool a hug. " And I brought the newest edition of star teen magazine" mewed Mothwing Who just stared at Leafpool looking stunned by her soaked pet. " Great " mewed Leafpool. " Uh Leafpool were you showering or something" Mothwing asked. " Wha- oh no I tripped and fell in some soda" Leafpool mewed giving her self a good shake.

The girls-er She-cats settled down on the carpet. " So Leopardstar I wasn't expecting to see you here" mewed Mothwing. " Well Mistyfoot wanted to see if I still had it in me" mewed Leopardstar. " So girls we can do anything except go on a killing spree or attack the president/queen " mewed Leafpool. " What do you want to do first". " what's a president" Whitewing mewed. " Whats a Queen" mewed Twanypelt.

* * *

Author a.k.a. Me

"A president is a-"

* * *

"Shut up your not in the story loser" hissed Leafpool giving the author a slap across the face.

* * *

Author again

"Fine I'm going to go and watch some spoof vidoes were your made fun of "

Getting back to reality

* * *

" Let's watch a movie" mewed Mistyfoot. Leopardstar got a very evil smile on her face. " How about this one" mewed Leopardstar. Holding up a video. " No way" mewed Leafpool looking at the video with such wanting. " Come on Leafy we can do what ever we want except kill people" mewed Mothwing. " Well if you insist" mewed Leafpool her fur turing a deep red which is supposed to be physically according to science.

She grabbed the video and slammed it into the DVD player. Soon the video had started. Two hours later "Girls I came to check on y-" gasped Firestar as he came in and saw the girls sitting on the carpet fully absorbed in…. A Cooking show. Firestar then fainted on the stop landing on cold floor. The she cats turned around startled at the site of Firestar. " We'll let's toss him out side" mewed Mistyfoot. The girls grabbed Firestar by his tail and threw him out the window. " We'll now lets get on to the re- Leafpool was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. "I'll get" mewed Leopardstar. Leopardstar ran to the door. And slowly opened it for dramatic affect.

" Ahhhhhh" screeched the girls. And to there horror in the doorway stood Russetfur and Nightcloud. " I think you forgot to send my invitation so me and Nightcloud came by our selves to correct the problem" mewed Russetfur. Russetfur and Nightcloud strode in slowly. Russetfur padded up to Leopardstar. " So did you here about Blackstar and the plane crash I was be him his the whole time" mewed Russetfur. Leopardstar let out a hiss of anger. She and Russetfur were in a bitter feud to get Blackstar. " We'll let's get started " growled Russetfur plopping down on the floor. " roll the film". And Whitewing, Leopardstar, Mistyfoot, Mothwing, and Leafpool knew this was going to be a long sleep over unless they did something.

* * *

Radom Reader: Is that really the best you can come up with

Me: Well I thought It was good

Radom Reader: -Slaps me- You need to go back to school -garbs me by my tail and drags me to a school building

Me: NOOOOOOOOO! I'm only good in Science

Sorry about how bad it still sucks even after redoing it


	2. Cloudtail's sleepover

Chapter: Cloudtail's sleepover Cloudtail paced around the den floor his Black coat with white trim . _Where are they what if they decided not to come? what if they were kidnapped by fan girls? –Gasp- what if they went to a Jonas Brother concert without me?!_ Though Cloudtail. Suddenly his doorbell rang._ I have no idea how I got a doorbell or what a doorbell is but I'm sure it means that there are people at the door hole no door _. Cloudtail raced to the door tripped over a bug then ran the rest of the way to the door. He opened and purred with delight.

" hey Blackstar Crowfeather Ashfur Brambleclaw". He mewed " are you guys ready for an totally tricked out slumber party" " Yes most definitely. I brought a football a baseball and a picture of my favorite supermodel Minnie Mouse that girl sure can model a dress. " said Crowfeather staring at the picture of a cartoon mouse . " Sweet how about you Brambleclaw" mewed Cloudtail turning his attention to the large tabby tom" I brought guitar hero 3 and a bag of cookies I stole from Firestar's special stash" said Brambleclaw. " did you bring you know what" Cloudtail mewed his tail twitching with anticipation " yes I brought you know what" said Ashfur his fuzzy lips curling into a menacing smile. " And the latest issue of Warrior cat girls with a special spread out of the newest " Miss Clans" " Blackstar his tail whipping side-to-side tired of standing out in the chilling night air. The five toms made themselves comfortable on the dark gray furry carpet.

" nice carpet" Blackstar mewed. " I know isn't I got it on sell at this lovely store down the street I give you direction later" Cloudtail mewed. " and what a lovely coat has anyone told you how good you look in black" Crowfeather mewed. " I know I had it flow in from Paris France" Cloudtail mewed basking in all the glorious praise.

" well enough of the small talk lets see that magazine" mewed Cloudtail. Ashfur handed it to Cloudtail.

" hee hee hee yes I found it" screamed Cloudtail " the prefect gift for Brightheart". " What is it" Asked the toms in unison. " the miss lovely kitty make up and hair set I mean the box and make up go so great with her fur" Mewed Cloudtail. " I know what you mean but the bows don't go that good with her ginger patches" mewed Ashfur.

" She can always sell them and buy some that do match her fur". Mewed Blackstar. " yes but why go through the trouble he should sell the bows and get ones that matche her fur" Brambleclaw mewed. The toms nodded in agreement. The toms then turned to a picture of a beautiful warrior girl dressed and blue and picked out things they loved and hated about her.

" Ok now for the movies" mewed Crowfeather. Ashfur slowly pulled out of his, Black limited edition tote bag, which was made from Cocoa Chanel fabrics, The 5 season of Wolf and Doctor. A traumatic story about a cat doctor who's in love with his assistant Delilah. Who just happens to be a wolf while Zane, a very hot looking gray tabby is in love with his sister's boyfriend but also is being stalked be Missy the cat who loves him but is to afraid to admit it because she an evil man-stealer. Blackstar grabbed the DVD and slammed it into the DVD player. Two hours later

"No doctor Susie will betray you and give your kidney to her secret lover" screamed Crowfeather. " Ok Susie I will give you my kidney to transplant into your mother" said the doctor on the T.V " Noooo" hissed Ashfur. The boys all cried and wiped their eyes. There was a knock on the door. Cloudtail paused the DVD and covered the T.V with his coat trying to keep his love of soap operas hidden from who ever came in the door. He then walked to the door opened it slowly, for dramatic affect, and to his surprise standing there was… Leafpool?

* * *

Blackstar: Wait Wait Wait. Leafpool. really? I mean what's the fun in that there was like really no plot. You should really consider rethinking your stragery.

Me: Shut up when you right a fanfic then you can judge mine.

Blackstar: I'm just saying that you need to think this through some more.

Me: Maybe i'll think my foot through you face.

Blackstar That made no since.

Me: It dosn't have too. I'ts my fanfiction.

Blackstar: ...

Me: Yea that's right.

* * *

Please R&R. I will not welcome any flames. I will take constructive criticism or suggestions.


	3. Unicorn Island?

" Ok so your telling me that Russetfur is ruing you girls night out and you want me to get rid of her" Cloudtail mewed confused. " Yes" Leafpool growled. " She's ruining everything and she touched all my pink puppy dog dolls and-." She sniffed before going on. "Even touched my autographed Michael Phelps poster." " No not Michael" Cloudtail meowed in horror. " Yes do you know how hard that was to get I had to learn to write and read at the same time" Leafpool sobbed. " it was horrible."

Flash Back

Ms. Danni: No No No Leafpool you hand writing is all wrong and look you misspelled is

Leafpool: But it hard Ms. Danni

Ms. Danni: So look around you Leafpool do you see any of the other students struggle this hard

Leafpool: looks around room… of kindergartners mumble they must have all cheated

Ms. Danni: Now work on writing this sentence again " My Name is Leafpool"

Leafpool: ok spells My Nsme ish Lefsnofspol is this right

Ms Danni: slaps her own face

End of Flash Back

" Ah school I remember my first day" mewed Ashfur

Flash Back

Random girl 1: Oh Ashfur your sexy.

Random girl 2: Oh Ashfur you cool.

Squirrelflight: Oh Ashfur please marry me.

Ashfur: Clam down ladies these plenty Ashfur to go around.

End of Flashback

Just then Squirrelflight fly in on unicorn through open window. " That never happened." she hissed " Oh yea that was my dream last night." Ashfur mewed blush appearing on his face. " Okay… uh anyway please help my get rid of Russetfur" Leafpool mewed. Leafpool paused for a second before turning to Squirrelflight. " Where did you get a unicorn" she asked her sister confused. " From unicorn island of course" Squirrelflight mewed. The toms stared at Squirrelflight as she went " After fighting off a bunch of evil super models dressed as unicorns of course" Squirrelflight mewed. " Okay..." Cloudtail mewed wondering were Squirrelflight even come found out how to get to unicorn island.

" So how are you planning on getting back at Russetfur for ruining your slumber party" Brambleclaw mewed. " Easy with help from Mr. Wifflepineapplestrudelcakedukeoftacos the pink Pomeranian." She replied. " Who?" asked Crowfeather. Leafpool sighed and repeated it more slowly this time " Mr. Wiffle pineapple strudel cake duke of tacos." She growled growing impatient from having to repeat her self. " That still makes no since how can a pink pomeranian help us" Brambleclaw mewed. "Shut up and help me find a golf cart so I can go get the help of " growled Leafpool. " Why do we need a golf cart for that we could just fly there on Popcorn my unicorn" mewed Squirrelflight. " No" Leafpool hissed "We can only get there by golf cart." " um okay." Crowfeather mewed. " so let's go." Leafpool mewed jumping out off the open and running off in search of a golf cart.

The toms and Squirrelflight stared at her as she run off. " how long do you think it will take her to realize were not following her?" Ashfur mewed. " I don't know." Blackstar replied. " I just don't know."

* * *

Heh Heh I know a secert and you don't.


	4. Enter! Mr really long name

"Okay we've been on this mountain for 3 hours and I haven't seen on single zebra or golf cart" Squirrelflight mewed putting her paw to her head and looking around a giant mountain. " let's take a break" Mistyfoot mewed(when did she get here?)" yea I'm really tired" Blackstar growled" Keep looking" Leafpool hissed taking out a whip incase someone denies looking for what she wanted. " Huh this is pointless we can't see a thing from here" Brambleclaw mewed getting off the top of a Billboard by the side of the rode.

" Hey look a golf cart" mewed Cloudtail pointed to a pink Chihuahua with a golf hat on. " Cloudtail you genius Mr. Wifflepineapplestrudelcakedukeoftacos the pink Pomeranian (try saying that 5 times fast)" Leafpool cried out. " Umm Leafpool you know that's not a Pomeranian" Leopardstar (how'd she get here?). " Well of course he's not a Pomeranian that would be stupid if he give his identity away. He'd be written in the Death Note". Hissed Leafpool racing down the road.

* * *

Author

"Wrong show/book Leafpool"

* * *

" Oh god not her" whispered the pink Chihuahua trying to hide his face behind the golf cap. Leafpool was now running in slow motion. Mr. Wifflepineapplestrudelcakedukeoftacos sighed " Hello Leafpool" he moaned waiting for her to crush him with her body weight. " Leafpool?" he barked looking up to see Leafpool still running in slow motion. " MMMMMMMMMrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-" Leafpool said still slowly racing towards him. The other Warriors walk right past her.

" So you Mr. Wifflepineapple yadda yadda yadda um I'm going to call you Pinkie from now on" Cloudtail mewed. " so what's this about you having a secret Identity" Leopardstar mewed tipping her head to the side and looking at Mr. Wifflepineapplestrudelcakedukeoftacos the pink Pomeranian or Pinkie.

" Well you see I went over to Japan and accidentally killed some people and held this really hot chick hostage and so now I'm on the Run and trying to hide from Kira" Pinkie explained quickly. Everyone took a step back from the pink Chihuahua. " Um so Leafpool needs to get rid of this really annoying She-cat cat named Russetfur and-" Began Brambleclaw before being cut off from by Pinkie. " and you want me to buy you a pole dancer right" He said.

" What's a pole dancer?" Squirrelflight mewed. "hush Squirrelflight . and no we want you to get rid of her" Brambleclaw mewed also wondering what a pole dancer was. " Well what's in it for me" Pinkie said twitching his oversized ears and staring at Cloudtail. Maybe if I offer him her as a pole dancer he'll except Cloudtail though it was worth a shot. " well let you have her as your personal pole dancer" He mewed. Pinkie's eyes widened. " Really" he barked eye sparkling. " Yea whatever now get her out of the den!" Squirrelflight mewed pushing Cloudtail out of the way and towering over the small dog.

" Okay let's go everyone come into my chick magnet" Pinkie barked pulling out a set of keys. He clicked one of the buttons on the beeper attached to the keys. A pink and white golf cart pulled up in front of the animals. " Everyone in we have to go to the mall first" Pinkie said putting on a pair of black shades. " I call shot gun" Blackstar yowled. Pinkie leaped in and drove the animals off into the sunset while Leafpool was still there running in slow motion.

* * *

I still know a secert and you don't.

Hmmm isn't Kira maybe it's his ghost who knows

Wha'd you think of the chapter? I thought it was kinda bad but you know I just wanted people to know I was still alive and not just being ignorrant

In the next chapter

Leafpool's still in slow moe! Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight take pole dancing lessons?! And why are they warriors and Pinkie at the Mall! Find out in the next chapter.


End file.
